Eloise's Trip
by purplepheonixowl
Summary: Sis fic. Two-bit's younger sister was present at the murder so she runs away with Pony and Johnny, What happens now? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Walking Through The Park By Your Lonesom

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**Eloise's Trip**

**Chapter 1-Walking By Your Lonesome**

I was only going for a walk. Totally innocent, right? I mean, I know it was like, two o clock in the morning and all, but my ma and I had gotten into another fight. Apparently I was becoming too much like my brother. As if. Anyway, so I was walking through the park, by my lonesome and minding my own business, when I noticed two figures quite a ways off coming towards the park. Now in case you didn't know, walking by your lonesome ain't real safe for a thirteen year old girl like me, especially on the bad side of town. In fact, just this afternoon, my older brother came home gripin about how some one from his gang got jumped on the way home from the movies just cause he was by himself. If Socs could do that in broad daylight and get away with it, imagine what they could do to a girl in the darkness and solitude of a park. Lucky for me, I was under big tree, shaded by the shadows, so I was sure the figures fast approaching hadn't seen me yet. I knew I couldn't run back home, it was in the direction of the two people, so instead, I did the next best thing. I climbed right up the tall oak tree beside me. Despite being a girl, I'm rather good at climbing trees, just don't tell my mother. I situated myself on a middle branch and making sure I would be covered by leaves, crawled toward the edge and waited. Eventually, the two people, boys, walked under. I couldn't see clearly, but they looked and sounded awfully familiar. They were talking in hushed tones and I caught a snippet of what one of the boys were saying.

"You ain't a woofin, Johnny." Johnny? Sounded yet again familiar, just couldn't say were from exactly. They passed by and started toward the playground of the park. I was trying not to draw there attention, so I couldn't exactly move around a lot and get a better view. However, they had turned their backs to me, so I used my extreme stealth and carefully climbed back down the tree, desperate not to make any sounds. The oak was so wide that could easily hide behind it, so I did so, crouching down near the roots and peeking around the tree to get a better view. Now that I was out of the mass of leaves, I could clearly see the figures illuminated by the moonlight. The were two boys form my brother's gang I saw. My heart sped up as I recognized Ponyboy, my long time crush, as one of the boys. The other I had seen hanging around my brother at least once a day. I think his name was Johnny Cake. I stayed behind my tree and contemplating coming out when I heard a car and saw lights swing past. A blue mustang had pulled up onto the park turf and was heading towards Pony and Johnny. Crap. Socs. This wasn't going to end well, I knew that. I also knew there was no form of escape, I definitely couldn't go home now, the Socs would see and get me. I watched though, as five drunk looking Socs got out of the vehicle. That was even worse. Everyone knew a dunk Soc was a dangerous Soc. They swaggered up to Johnny and Pony and began talking in loud tones.

"Hey, whatta ya know? Here's the little greasers that picked up on our girls. Hey there greasers." The lead one slurred.

I couldn't hear the retort spoken by the Johnny kid, he was talking to softly. Whatever he said, he pissed off the Socs.

"Nup. Pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick yer own kind-dirt." I was sure that hurt me more than it hurt the boys. I certainly wasn't dirt, nor where any of the girls I knew. I was so pissed at the comment, I did the unthinkable. I showed myself.

"Hey!" I said loudly, stepping out from behind my tree. Everyone's attention snapped to me. The leader of the Socs chuckled darkly and I felt my blood run cold. Shit. What the hell was I thinking? Who knows what they were going to do to me now.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat crapped into the litter box." What the hell did that mean?

"Is the little girl hear to save her boyfriends?" The leader sneered at me.

"You'd better leave. Your on our territory now." I honestly tried to sound menacing, but I'm not sure it worked. They guys just chuckled again and began to slowly come near me. I was so scared I couldn't move. Where they going to rape me? Kill me? With drunk Socs there was no telling. The next thing I know though, Ponyboy was right in front of me, Johnny by his side, and they were facing the Socs preparing for a fight. The Soc just laughed.

"You know what a greaser is?" He said, trying to goad us I'm sure. "White trash with long hair." I felt Pony jolt slightly beside me. Even I was pissed off by that comment. I had heard us greasers, boy and girl, called every name in the book, however, nothing was even close to this insult. That bastard was going to pay. Before I could attack myself, Ponyboy responded with a retort.

"You know what a Soc is." His was dark and dangerous. In fact it scared me half to death and I was on his side. 'White trash with mustangs and Madras." Not the most creative thing, but it was still pretty ballsy. Then, as if to top off the insult, Ponyboy spat at the angry Socs. It was like poking a angry grizzly bear. Ponyboy was hit squarely in the jaw by the lead Soc so hard that he fell back onto me. Ponyboy, not wanting to just back down from a fight after the first punch had been thrown, immediately bounced off of me and went for the Socs. It kinda hurt a little. I began crawling away and stopped to look back at the chaos. Johnny and Pony were know having a full out tussle with the Socs and three of the Socs were dragging Pony over to the fountain. No. They wouldn't. Not even mean spirited monsters like the Socs would commit murder. I got back on my feet and ran to help Pony as they were shoving his head under the dirty fountain water. I jumped onto one of the Socs backs, but he just knocked me off him with no difficulty. Ponyboy was struggling to get back up for air, but the Socs were holding out. I ran at the group again and thinking of nothing else to do, bit one of them on the arm. The guy yelled in pain and back-handed me so hard I was seeing birdies and stars, like in the cartoons. I fell to the ground with a scream and the guy kicked me in the back of the head, hard. My mind buzzed for a moment and then just stopped completely. I was met with complete darkness and pain.

**A/N: Well, what' ya think. I know I'm currently writing a few other stories, but this one should be short, I promise. Please remember to Review!**


	2. Waking Up With A Dead Boy

**Chapter 2-Waking Up With A Dead Boy**

**Eloise's POV.**

I woke up to silence. At first, I didn't know where was. Then it all come back to me slowly, along with the pain. Ponyboy, the fountain, Socs. I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. I head hurt so bad, I had to think for a moment to remember what happened to it. Oh yeah, The damn Soc kicked me. I looked around, slowly now, and at first saw nothing. Then I caught sight of the body. At first, I thought it was Pony and was about ready to cry, that was until I saw Pony lying next to me. Curious, I slowly got up and staggered over to the body. It was a Soc, the leader, and by the looks of it, he wasn't doing well. In fact, he looked dead. His body was angled oddly and I saw dimly that he had a whole bunch of red stuff on his shirt. Blood. In fact, there was more of it surrounding him. I suddenly got scared.

"I killed him. I killed the boy." I heard a scared whisper behind me. I whipped my head around and ignored the intense pain as I looked for the source of the voice. Somebody was sitting within the shade of the fountain so I couldn't clearly see who it was.

"What?"

"I killed him. The boy. I killed him." It was Johnny Cake. He wasn't actually talking to me though. He was talking to the bloody switchblade he was holding. My blood turned cold for the second time that night.

"He's dead?"

"I killed him." I was about to ask what he was talking about when I heard movement . I looked around and saw Ponyboy was waking up. Thank God. At least he wasn't dead. Johnny was continuing his confession in the same quiet monotone. He had Pony's attention and I saw the confusion crawl on his face. He looked around to where I was still standing and his eyes met mine for a moment before falling to the dead guy right next to me. His eyes widened with realization. I swear I saw him turn green and he said something like "I think I'm gonna be sick" Before running to the tree that so long ago I had been hidden by. I heard retching sounds and turned away as Johnny finally shut up and started to get up. Ponyboy finished and returned to Johnny.

"You really killed him, huh?"

"Yeah, I had to. They were drowning you Ponyboy. They might have killed you. And they had a blade… they were going to beat me up…."

"Like, like before." Pony sounded scared as he said this and I had to wonder what had happened before.

"Yeah, like before."

"What happened to the others?"

"They ran when I stabbed him. They all ran…" Right then, Pony, my crush and hero, broke into hysterics.

"Johnny! What are we gonna do? They put in the electric for killing people! I'm scared, Johnny. What are we gonna do?" Johnny grabbed Pony by the shirt and shook him a bit.

"Calm down, Ponyboy. Get ahold of yourself." I wasn't sure how to react to this

"Okay." Pony said calmly. "I'm okay now." Well whoop-dee-doo for him. Johnny was talking again.

"We gotta get outa here. Get somewhere. Run away. The police'll be here soon. We'll need money. And maybe a gun. And a plan." A gun? What did we need a gun for? There was a pause as they both thought of what needed to be done. They were freaking me out now.

"Dally." Johnny's sudden outburst made me jump.

"Dally'll get us outta here." Dallas Winston? That Dally? I had heard enough about him to rot my ears and wanted nothing to do with him, but I kept my mouth shut. Neither of the boys had even glanced in my direction since Pony had woken up and I was beginning to wonder why.

'Where can we find him?" Pony asked, as if actually considering going to Dallas Winston.

"I think at Buck Merril's place. There's a party over there tonight. Dally said somethin' about it this afternoon." Buck Merril? My own brother had threatened terrible things if I ever was seen there. What was with this kid and dangerous people?

After a silent agreement, the two began to walk in the direction I'm assuming Buck's was. Without me. As this cleared my mind and I finally understood, they were already a ways away. I ran as fast as I could to catch up.

"Hey! Hey, guys!" I said as I caught up to them. They stopped and turned around, surprise written clearly on both of their faces, as if they were surprised I was there.

"Where are you going."

"Somewhere." Was Ponyboy's smartass reply.

"Well coming along."

"Aren't you Two-bit's sister?" Here we go.

"Yes."

"Then no, you're not." With that, they both turned back around and began to walk again.

"Wait! I was there too. I get to come along."

"Where you?"

"I saw everything. I'm a witness!" Now Johnny spoke.

"No you weren't. That Soc kicked you ands you passed out. You didn't even see me kill him."

"No, but you confessed it to me, and I saw you with the weapon." I made this sound threatening, and it worked, cause next thing I know, Pony's in my face.

"You didn't see anything, little girl." The little girl bit made me mad. I was less than a year younger than him!

"Say that all you want, but I know what I know." Pony backed off and looked over too Johnny.

"C'mon Johnny.' Johnny however, was looking at me thoughtfully.

"Now Pony, what if we-"

"Johnny!"

"What?"

"You can't possibly be considering this. She's Two-bit's sister!"

"What choice do we have?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not bringing Two-bit's sister out of town. He'd kill us!"

"But she knows?"

"So? In about five hours, so will everyone else!"

"She is a witness."

"So are the other four Socs who got away, and unlike her, they actually saw it."

"Pony-"

"Fine! But your responsible for her. She gets herself killed, it's on your hands." Wow. He was talking as if I were a dog or something. I was beginning to like him less and less.

"Okay.' Johnny calmly responded. Ponyboy turned around and began to walk, angrily this time. Johnny motioned for me to follow and we proceeded to walk to Buck's.

**A/N: There you have it. The second Chapter. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	3. They Ignored Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so for and also thank you for the nice comments. I'm glad you like the story. Keep up the reviewing! THANKS!**

**Chapter 3-They Ignored Me  
**

After the little exchange, Ponyboy wouldn't look at me or even Johnny. Not that he would ever admit it, I knew he was a little hurt that Johnny had sided with the slightly unknown girl. It wasn't even like he sided with me either. After the exchange, he had stopped talking to me, leaving me the odd one out. I sighed and looked at the ground, trying to make out cracks in the sidewalk. This carried on for some time, Pony leading with an angry stance, Johnny silently following him, and little old me with my head down, until I finally heard some crappy country music playing and looked up. An old two story house with lights and drunken people pouring out. We made our way through the maze of passed out drunks on the lawn and up to the rickety old screen door. Pony didn't hesitate to pound on the door. A few seconds later, a man in his late-twenties came out to see who was bangin on his door. He was silent as he quickly looked past the boys, as if they weren't there and directly at me. He gave me gagging leer. Half his teeth were gone and the ones that were still in his mouth were a disgusting shade of yellow and brown. I felt my gag reflex kick in and had to fight to control it.

"We're here to see Dally." Pony said in a steely voice, obviously not missing Buck's smile towards me.

"He's busy kid."

"Tell him it's Johnny and Pony. He'll come." It only irked me a little that he was completely ignoring me, as he had the whole night. I think I was getting used to it. I had heard rumors that Buck was easily swayable if you took the right tone with him, and that rumor was confirmed as he grimaced at Pony and told him to hold on a second and disappeared. It was only now that it struck me what happened tonight. There had been a murder. A death. And it was partly my fault. To some extent at least. I was sure if I hadn't riled the Socs up by appearing, they wouldn't have gone for murder. A beating, yes, but not murder. I heard a tinging sound that was really annoying me and looked around for the source. I t was Ponyboy, chattering his damn teeth. I was about to tell him to knock it off when a half-dressed hood appeared at the door.

"Okay Kids, whatta need me for?" Johnny then stepped up and proceeded to tell Dally about the nights events. When he got to the part about me, Dallas's eyes shot to me, but went back to Johnny. Dally just nodded when the part came up about the Soc. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting as if this was a normal everyday accurance. He seemed to be in deep thought when he noticed Ponyboy's incessant chattering.

"Are you wet Pony?"

"Y-y-y-es-s."

"Glory hallelujah!" His sudden outburst startled me. What was with these greaser boys just suddenly yelling up and out of nowhere?

"You gonna catch pneumonia 'fore the cops get ya!" Only then did he finally open the screen door wide enough for all of us to come through, me included. I tried to keep up with the others, but the thick crowds soon separated me from the guys.

"Well hey there you pretty little thang. Mind if I have this dance?" I whirled around to see a disgusting beer bellied man behind me. I was close enough to smell the intense aroma of whiskey, and quite frankly, felt the urge to puke again.

"No sir. I really need to catch up with-" He suddenly grabbed my arm and his expression grew stormy.

"Now you listen here hon. I-" He never got the chance to finish though. That was when I kneed him where the sun don't shine. It worked though. He let go of me to hold his, er, thing and blew a gust of toxic breath in my face as he fell to the ground groaning and gasping. I stepped away before anyone could suspect it was me and tried in vain to search for the boys. They were nowhere though. All I saw was flashing lights and drunken people. A few guys tried to grope me, but met the same unfortunate fate as the first nasty hillbilly. Another arm grabbed me form behind, and whirled around, ready to knee yet another guy, when I came face to face with none other than the infamous Dallas Winston.

"What is with you and getting into trouble? Let's go. I need to get y'all out of here. He dragged me up a nearby set of steps and down the hall to a lit up room. I was pushed inside before I could protest. Now at least, I had been reunited with the boys. Ponyboy was sitting on the bed, changing into a dry shirt that was wayyyyy too big for him while Johnny was leaning against the wall next to the window. Pony looked up when I entered and rolled his eyes.

"Wow Johnny. Less than an hour ago you agreed to take care of her and already you lost her." I though for sure this would piss Johnny off, but it only made him grin in reply. Again, what was with these greasers? I grumbled the appropriate apology under my breath and sat on the floor, next to the door. I adverted my eyes away form the boys, no reason to show them any affection if they were going to be complete asses. Dally eventually came back with a silver thing that looked suspiciously like a gun and a wad of money.

"Okay guys. Listen up. You're gonna hop the three-fifteen freight train to Windrixville. There's an old abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back, so you don't worry about water. Buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there-this morning, before the story gets out, and then, don't even so much as stick you noses out the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think everything's all clear. Man, I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in a murder rep." He handed Ponyboy the wad of Money and Johnny the silver thing, yup it was a gun. Great. Now I was a teenage girl on the run with two teenage boys and a gun. Where the hell did I go wrong? I suddenly felt really tired, and wanted to sleep, see my mother, and not have all this crap on my mind more than anything. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Who's the chick, any ways?" Dally asked above me. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"Two-bit's sister. She was there, She's coming along." Ponyboy answered.

"You're bringing Two-bit's sister with you? Are you nuts?"

"Hey, it was Johnny's idea!" Pony defended.

"You can't bring Two-bit's sister with you. Two-bit'll kill ya!"

""I know! But Johnny sided with her!" I was beginning to dislike where this conversation was headed. Dallas turned to Johnny.

""Johnny, man. What the hell are you thinking? Not even I can keep an angry Two-bit from finding you.

"Well we definitely can't just let her go now. She knows where we're goin" Johnny objected. Dally sighed.

'"You know when Two-bit finds out I had anything to do with this, which I'm sure he will, He will mutilate me."

"Again, she knows too much. She has to come." Dally relented with a sigh.

"Fine, do whatever. Just don't let her get in anymore trouble." Both boy's nodded. Dally looked back at me.

"And you. Listen to those two. Got it?" I nodded, gulping. Dallas couldbe pretty scary when he wanted to be. With that, he led us all down the stairs and out the door, watching as Ponyboy led us on a run to the train station.

**A/N: I would like to say to all my faithful; readers that the reason I have not updated my Reading Ponyboy's Theme yet is because it take a considerable amount of time longer than it takes to write this one. I should update sometime soon.**


	4. It's A Long Way To Safety

**A/N: Hey fans! I was asked in my reviews to give a shout, so here it is: Hey Christian. Thank You Sooooo Much For Reviewing. Keep it up! Thank you to all the others who have reviewed too. Here's your new chapter.**

**Chapter 2-It's A Long Way To Safety**

It was startling cold out as we crouched beneath a pile of lumber by the railroad track. I shivered again, causing some leaves to shake and Pony hissed at me to shut up. That asshole was seriously getting on my nerves. I clenched my fist. In fact, it was as if he was deliberately trying to get on my nerves. Ever since we had left Buck's, he had bee acting superior to me. Not now, Eloise. Later. Yes later. I shook the malevant thoughts off and looked back at Pony. Pony was keeping watch, waiting for the all clear to run for the destined box car. Johnny was next to him, quietly waiting. Pony peeked up again and came back down.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going first, Johnny you're going to follow. Ellen, you're coming last. Got it?" I clenched my teeth as he got my name wrong. Again. Something he had made a game out of now. I merely nodded, closing my eyes. I heard a quick rustle of leaves, followed by another and opened my eyes to find myself by myself. I heard the dull thunks as each boy found their way into the box car. That just left me. I peeked out and was about to run when I saw a man with a flashlight making rounds. He was peeking into each box car, making sure it was vacated. He peeked into the one the boys occupied and my heart went still. It restarted as he passed to the next. She waited till had left and was about to try again when she saw the security now patrolling. Dammit! How was I supposed to get on now? I waited and waited, keeping watch myself and waiting for the security people to leave but they were pretty insistent on staying right there by my bush. God, I was going to miss the damn train out of town just cause these assholes wouldn't move. I was silently pleading to god when the train's engine began to turn. Dammed it! Only then did the men decide to move. I had to wait for them to get away from eyeshot before moving and by then, the train had slowly began to move. I had to take a running leap just to make it. Luckily, I landed in the box. Unluckily, I landed and my squarely on my leg, sending a shooting pain up my it. Followed by a loud crack and an even bigger shot of pain. I screamed out, grabbing hold of my leg. Great, not only was I running away with a stuck up teenager, but now I had a hurt leg. I closed my eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain.

"Ah damn, I think she broke it." I heard the annoyingly familiar voice through my haze of pain. I opened my eyes to see both boys crouched over the leg I was holding onto for dear life. Ponyboy reached out and poked it. I screeched.

"Don't touch it!"

"Fine take care of it yourself!" I felt like screaming, but I was concentrating my leg too much.

"Well, Ellen. It appears you've broken Fibula." Pony said in a matter of fact voice. Why would I want to know what part of me I had broken?

"Thank you Dr. Spock, but I don't care. Just make the pain stop." Pony just snorted.

"What do you think I am, a genius? I don't know how to heal a broken leg." I couldn't help but groan. The train was rattling pretty good now, and any movement to my leg was hell. I closed my eyes in pain again. I heard Pony sigh above me.

"Great. We've had her less than an hour and already she injures herself. What now Johnny?"

"We could find a doctor."

"Johnny! We are on the run! We don't have time to find doctors. I told you we shouldn't have brought her."

"Well, do you have any other way out of this?"

"Well, we could still toss her off the train…"

"Pony!"

"What? We're not going that fast yet."

"No, she'd get hurt more and Two-bit would hunt us down." Why was they kept talking like I couldn't hear them.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I asked through clenched teeth. I expected Pony to say sorry.

"Yeah, I know." Was he said instead, though? Asswipe. I relaxed my grip on my leg and some of the pain subsided. We sat in silence again, me lying on the floor of the box car in pain, and Johnny and Pony doing god knows what. About an hour after the train ride had started, I sat up a little and looked around the darkened boxcar. Ponyboy was lying on Johnny's legs, asleep with the gun next to him. How sweet. Johnny was wide awake though, looking at the gun lying next to Ponyboy. He had a distant looking his eye, and I had to wonder what he was thinking about. I carefully laid back down, being carful not to move my surprisingly now numb leg and felt my mind pulling me into a restless sleep

I was awoken from my sleep by Johnny, who was shaking me and whispering urgently.

"Eloise. Eloise, you gotta get up. It's time to get off." I groaned and sat up a bit. It was morning, I could tell by the light coming in from outside, and a immense piece of country side was zooming past, making me dizzy. Johnny shook me again.

"Eloise, we gotta get out now! Hurry." It finally sunk in. It was time to get off the train. I started to stand up, but somehow ended up on my butt. Confused, I tried again, but ended up the same way. It was my leg. I couldn't put my weight on it, it wouldn't support me, but it didn't hurt. In fact. I could barely feel a thing with it. A dull pain if I really concentrated on it. Giving up an trying to stand up, I crawled using my good leg. I crawled over to the door, where Ponyboy was squatting, looking out. He look down at me.

"Why are you crawling like that?"

"My leg. I can't feel it." I said shortly. Not even Pony had anything to say about that. Johnny came up beside me so that all three of us were crouched/lying near the door.

"Okay, I'll jump first. Then Eloise, then Pony. Got it?" I looked out nervously now. Would jumping ruin my leg more? How was I going to jump with on leg any way? Before I could ask this, Johnny jumped out. I watched as he fell and rolled then looked straight ahead. Guess it was my turn. I bunched my good leg up beneath me and balanced myself on it, holding on to the door for support. I used all my energy in that jump, which propelled me for out into the country side. I watched as different pieces of the land blurred past my vision until I was met with the soft ground. I landed on my stomach, thankfully, and just laid there. Even if I could try to stand up, I couldn't use my leg and I wasn't sure where I was crawling to. The jump had disoriented me. I rolled over till I faced the bright sky and waited. For what, I wasn't sure till I heard approaching voices.

"I saw her land somewhere over here. I'm sure of it."

"Well look around. She couldn't have gotten for crawling with one leg." I would have yelled or something, but I found myself looking up into Pony's face the next minuet.

"Hey Johnny. Found her. Come help me. You okay?" He directed the last comment towards me. I just nodded. Johnny appeared over me then and together, they both managed to get me into a upright position. Then came the argument of who would carry me. Pony ended up losing and thus began my travels on Pony's back. We walked through the tall grass, me and Pony's back and Johnny trailing behind. It seemed forever before we stopped.

"Where exactly is Jay Mountain?" Ponyboy asked, starting to turn.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask someone?" Even I was amazed the sheer stupidity of this comment. We were by ourselves in a wheat field.

"Who do you suppose we ask, Johnny?" I turned my head to see Johnny shrug.

"Don't know. Let's find someone." Yeah, who exactly? I looked around the field, searching for any other sign of life excluding us and the plants. Nope. Nothing. We kept walking along, until I heard a low rumbling.

"What's that?" I asked, raising my head again. Pony shrugged, or at least attempted to, since I was blocking his ability to do so.

"C'mon, I think someone's over there!" Johnny said, picking up speed. Pony struggled to keep up with me on his back. We cleared the next mound, and sure enough, there was a man doing something with heavy machinery. Johnny stopped and looked back to us, a frown on his face.

"I guess I have to go ask, huh?" I nodded at the same time Pony said 'yeah'.

"Well what am I supposed to say? About being here I mean. It'll raise be bad if he has read the paper or something."

"Oh, the paper ain't been published yet. He won't recognize you. Just say you're playing Army or something. He'll believe yah." Pony told him. Johnny sighed, sounding a bit annoyed, but trudged out into the open, waving at the guy as he approached. The man shut off his engine and waited for Johnny to come. Johnny reached him and they started a conversation that I couldn't hear. The man was cheerful though, that I could tell, from his big smile and his wide gestures. Looked like he hadn't gotten the newspaper yet. Johnny finally nodded and began walking back to us. The man started his machine up again and went on with his business.

"He says it's just a little ways up." He pointed behind us. "To the right." That would have been nice information to have a little ways ago.. Ponyboy was grumbling about my weight now, just under his breath so that only I could hear. He turned around though and now we followed Johnny up the uphill path he had been told to take. Johnny offered to take me a couple of times on the trek, since it was uphill and all, but Pony was to greaser to make himself out a wimp, so he ended up carrying me the whole way. At first, all I saw was the wooden steeple, the cross high in the sky. Then came the rest. It really wasn't much. A rotting old wooden church ditched by the farm people. The windows were boarded up, Wildlife was rampant in the wild grass surrounding the poor forgotten place. Pony was huffing by the time we got up to the church, his stubbornness had cost him his breath. He walked right up to the Door, and kicking it, practically dropped me over the threshold.

"Dammit. How much do you weigh?" Did he seriously just ask that question? What a jerk!

"None of your business. If I was too heavy for you, you should have just given me to Johnny. He offered." Pony just grunted and stepped over me. I got back into my crawling position and dragged myself over the extremely dusty and dirty floor. I felt really tired now, despite the fact that I had just been asleep maybe and hour ago and didn't even walk up the hill. I dragged myself over to a dusty pew and propped myself against it, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

**A/N: I know that Eloise is losing some of her spunk, but I swear I'll try to get it back next chapter. Please Review!**


	5. My Precious Hair

**A/N: Fifth Chapter, Yaaaay! I hope you guys are like it.**

**Chapter 5-My Precious Hair **

When I woke up, I was a bit confused on where I was. It was dirty, old, and smelled like dead animal. I looked up at the high ceiling, its old beams threatening to break, and sighed. Oh yeah, I was on the run with a murder. And a cute asshole. I looked down at my injured leg and clenched my eyes as I tried to move it. Nothing. No pain, in fact, no feeling at all. I opened them, confused again. I moved it again. Only, it didn't exactly move. More like twitched then lay still. I tried again. Same result. What the hell? I reached down and pulled up my pant leg. My leg looked normal, save for the long purple/red spot on the back of my leg. I pushed down on it and a huge shot of pain went through, causing me to yip a little. I covered my mouth as I heard a rustle behind me. I slowly turned to find a lump lying on the ground two pews away. It had some large clothing articles thrown over it and it took me a moment to recognize the form of Ponyboy Curtis, one of the two boys I was running away with. He moved again, this time rising up a bit. I watched as he sat there for a moment, I suppose getting his mind around things. Then he sat up all the way and looked around. I guess he didn't see me or was just ignoring me, because he started calling out for Johnny. His voice echoed off the empty walls.

"Johnny?" He called again. He waited, still not even looking in my direction. He was about to call again when he saw something on the ground that made him stop. I stretched my neck upward, at least attempting to see what he was looking at, when he suddenly got up. He began to walk toward the back door and I began wondering where in Sam's Hell was he going? I stretched my neck a bit more as I watched him go to an old metal contraption in the back yard. As he began tinkering with it I realized it was a water pump. Pony began pumping it, and pretty soon, dirty water shot of it. It didn't look real good, but hey, water was water. I suddenly felt really parched as I watched Pony was off and drink a bit. Damn my now lame leg. I looked back at my leg, I was still holding up the pants. I let go, rolling it down back over my leg and grabbed hold of the pew I was leaning against. I carefully turned around until I was kneeling on my good knee, my broken leg sprawled out awkwardly. I pushed my self up into a standing, or balancing position, half using my arms, half my good leg. Now I was standing on one leg, my other kind of dangling oddly beside it. I was still leaning against the pew, so I let go, putting my full weight on one leg. It wasn't that bad. I looked around stupidly. Now what? Was I going to have to hop everywhere? I grabbed the pew again and turned myself around with its help then sat down. I scooted onto the pew completely and l bent down until I was leaning my head against the pew in front of me. I closed my eyes and just sat for the longest time. I could here Ponyboy outside, still playing with the pump. I also heard something else. A pair of footsteps. I was about to call out a warning to pony, when the pump suddenly stopped. Oh shit. What happened to him. Either he heard the footsteps, or whoever was out there had gotten to him. I craned my neck yet again and searched through the cracks of the church for Pony. I couldn't see a hint of him. I suddenly heard a long whistle. It started low, but ended on a high note. A second later, another one sounded. What the hell was that. I heard faint voices.

"Hey Johnny. Fancy meetin' you here."

"I swear. Ponyboy, you're gettin to act more like Two-bit every day."

"Who's acting?" Oh, it was only Johnny coming back. Man, this whole murder thing was making me skistofrinic. I shook it off as the two come in through the back door. Pony was holding a full box of food while Johnny just carried a huge stick. What the hell was that for? Pony set the box down on the table by the door with a dull thump. Neither had looked my way upon entry. Were they just going to ignore me forever?

"Whatdya get Johnny?"

"Help me unpack it and you'll see." This was starting to get really annoying. They were doing this on purpose. I cleared my throat softly, to get there attention. Johnny was the only one who spared me a glance.

"Oh yeah. I brought you this." He told me, turning back to the box. "For your leg." He was pointing to the big stick he had brought. Well, at least he had thought of me.

"Could you bring it over please?" I asked quietly. Johnny nodded and brought it over. He went back over to the box immediately though. It was much easier to stand with the stick. And hobble. It took some practice, but at I got it down to where I wasn't falling on my face when I walked. I walked over to the box, where the boys seemed to be having some sort of argument.

"No. You ain't touchin my hair, Johnny. Think again." Pony was saying, raising his hands to protect his hair.

"C'mon Ponyboy. You're over reacting! It'll back. You know it."  
"No. Not my hair." I noticed Johnny holding a suspicious bottle in his hand.

"You know I'm cutting mine too. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, but I'm goin to be the one around here with a new hair color. It ain't happinin'"

"You won't be the only one. Eloise is dying her hair too." My attention snapped to him at the sound of my name.

"What!" I nearly screamed, causing both of them to jump about a foot.

"Well you'll be dying your hair along with Pony's."

"Why, I like my hair just fine, thank you." That was true, my beautiful brown hair was the envy of many girls in Tulsa, and that wasn't about to change.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come along. You play by our rules." Pony interjected, forgetting his hair crisis.

"I don't follow no ones rules, and I most definitely ain't dying my hair!"

"Of course not! You'll be cutting it too." Johnny said as if that was any better.

"What?" I screeched again. Not only dye it but cut it too! Where these boys outta their minds?

"No, I am not."

"Oh really?" pony asked in a dangerous voice I never knew him capable of.

"Yes, really"

"And how are gonna stop us, Ellen? You sure can't fight of one boy with a hurt leg like that, definitely not two." That end of my temper. I lost it.

"You lay one _finger_ on me, and I'll have Two-bit beat the crap outta you. I ain't dying my hair and I am certainly not cutting it. And its _Eloise,_ you asswipe!" I screamed. The sound echoed off the wall, making my ears sting. Pony just kept a neutral face on, which only made me more mad.

"What the hell are you so calm about?"

"Oh nothing. Are you done now?" This confused me a bit.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Johnny. I think we should do her first." He said, turning to Johnny as Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, get it outta the way."

"Get what out of the way?" I asked. Suddenly, Ponyboy jumped at me, knocking my stick down so I was handicapped. I started screaming, especially after I realized Johnny was at my head, cutting hair off.

"You know, the more you move around, the worst the haircut looks." Ponyboy offered, still holding me down. That made me still immediately. Johnny was tugging my hair, so that kept me screaming.

"God would you shut up? You'll attract someone's attention." Pony hissed, trying to get me to stop screaming. Fat chance. God, why were they doing this to me? My gorgeous hair was being butchered by the second and there was absolutely nothing to do about it. I started crying. I couldn't help myself. I guess all the emotional luggage from the past 24 hours was finally hitting me, and now I was acting out exactly what I was. A helpless little girl. And I hated it. I felt anger rising like bile in my throat. Right now, with nothing else for it to target, My anger was to be taken out on Ponyboy. Yes, it was his fault. Running from his house like that. If he would've been man enough to take the small smack from his brother, we wouldn't be in this situation. I started yelling at him, though it didn't really phase him. I called him every name under the sun, every word I had heard my brother and all the other greasers I knew use. I insulted his brothers, his dead parents, his friends. I knew it was wrong for a 'young lady' to talk like that, but I was no young lady! I was a runaway, a hood, just like Pony and Johnny. It felt good to yell at him. The only bad part was he didn't even flinch. It didn't fool me though. I knew by the expression in his eyes that he was mad. They were stormy, so dark it almost scared me. But couldn't but grin afterwards. Finally, a semi-reaction from Mr. Calm and Cool. Just as I had suspected. What I wasn't expecting though, was the hard slap across the face. I looked at Ponyboy in astonishment, but he was looking above me with the same expression. It dawned on me that Pony hadn't hit me. Then who- Oh. My. God. Johnny had hit me. The quiet calm kid, who had semi-sided with me at first. He had slapped me, even though I hadn't even insulted him. At least, not directly. His voice sounded above me.

"Apologize. Now" It sounded different. It was cold and hard. It boomed, it wasn't his usual quiet remark.

"I said now." I blubbered out an apology, not even controlling myself. The words tumbled. Johnny had hit me! The fact that anyone had hit me was astonishing enough, but to be hit by the nicest one, that was just maddening. I couldn't help but to stay still the rest of the haircut. I even stayed still when they poured the hideous peroxide in my hair. They definitely were ignoring me as much as possible now. Pony wasn't looking in direction now, and neither was Johnny. I sulked outside, guiltily. I just had to piss of the two boys in charge of my future, why was it I just couldn't keep my mouth shut? Not the night before and certainly not now. Suddenly, just as I was starting to feel a bit sorry for myself, a nasty anger came around. It was bitter and resentful, directed to the two boys inside. I started plotting before I could stop myself. They were going to pay for this. For my hair, my emotional breakdown, and most of all Johnny was going to get it hard, for hitting me. My plotting was put on hold when a yell came inside for me to rinse out my hair. I grumbled while I did the task. Plotting the sweet revenge that would take place, I went around to the front to continue in peace. I didn't eve look at my hair. I really didn't want to know what they had done to my lovely mane. I just sat on my stoop, wallowing in self-pity and hatred towards the boys. Eventually, it became too dark for me to see, so I reluctantly, being anywhere near the asses was bad enough. I skulked around the church, finally going back to the main room with the pews. The sight that I saw made stop and burst into a fit of laughter I just couldn't stop.

**A/N: Ah-ha! Cliffhanger! To make things more interesting, I refuse to update until I have five new reviews. Sorry to all those who thankfully review, but I'm desperate to know what everyone else thinks of my work. Hit the button peoples!**


	6. Blondie

**A/N: I figured at the beginning of this chapter I'd give Two-bit's reaction**

**Chapter 6-Blondie**

**Anyone POV.**

"DALLAS WINSTON!" A yell woke up the temporary occupants of Buck's bar early on Saturday morning. A general amount of cursing from the bar's hung-over occupants were heard as the door to the bar was thrown open. Two teens stepped over the threshold and one yelled again.

"DALLAS WINSTON!"

"Hey you two, shut it would you. Dallas is upstairs." Buck said from behind the bar. The teenagers stomped up the stairs and down the hall to the last door on the left, the room Dallas always occupied when he stayed over here. Instead of knocking, the younger teen kicked the door open. Dallas Winston was still sleeping, having slept through the yelling. But not for long.

"DALLAS!" Dallas shot out of his bed and landed on the floor. He cursed and rubbed his eyes groggily until he caught sight of who was in his room.

"Sodapop, Two-bit. What are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Dallas." Two-bit snarled. "Where are they?" Dallas put his hands up defensively.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where are who?"

"Cut the crap. Where did you send my baby brother?" Soda screeched.

"And my baby sister?" Two-bit put in.

"Boys, I don't know where your siblings are. Why would they here?"

"Because they were involved in a murder last night, the soc's who were witnesses said so. They said there were two boys and a girl. Where are they?" Soda demanded again

"There was a murder last night?" Daly asked innocently. Two-bit just growled.

"Dallas…" He said warningly. Dallas backed away.

"I told you, I don't know anything."

"Tell that to the Darry. Do you realize how worried he is? Just tell us were you his Johnny, Pony, and Eloise."

"C'mon Dally, my sister is only thirteen, she can't get caught up in this. My mother is crying right now. Just tell us." Two-bit pleaded, a helpless look in his eye.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't see them." To-bit and Soda finally seemed to accept this and were about to leave when Two-bit spotted something on the floor.

"Hey Dallas, what's that?" It looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He went over to the bed where it was and picked it up. It was the sweatshirt Pony had been wearing the night before. Soda came over and took it from Two-bit.

"Is this….Dallas?" He turned to him, frustrated. Dallas was busy cursing himself and the darned kids.

"I don't know where they are." He repeated steadily.

"Fine, but when you go to check on him, give him this. Please. And here's half my check. Give that to him too." Soda pleaded. He shoved it into Dally's hand and refused to take it back. Two-bit stepped forward with a wad of money.

"This is for Eloise. Please tell her mama wants her home. Please Dallas." Two-bit handed him the money and stuck it in his pocket. Soda and Two-bit left without another word. What they all didn't know was that miles away, bad things were brewing.

**Eloise POV.**

Blonde! He was a blonde. I kept laughing harder and harder. I wasn't sure how my hairdo looked like, but I was sure it wasn't even close to how bad Pony's looked. You could tell Johnny had hacked it off with a switchblade, because it was all uneven, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad and hilarious part was the color. He had used the peroxide to bleach his hair. He was blonde now it looked funny on him. The new hair cut topped at his ears and it made him look about twelve. He was scowling which made it all the more funny.

"What're you laughing at? Your haircut don't look much better than mine." He grumbled aloud as Johnny came into the room. His hair didn't look much different. It was just shorter and I could actually see his fore head. Oddly enough, it was a lot lighter than the rest of him. He looked at me and raised a raised an eyebrow which made me think of my brother. I missed him, his jokes that made me laugh in even the worst situations. I stopped laughing and took a seat on the pew next to Pony. He slumped in his seat and scowled at the wall. He still looked like a pansy with the hairdo, but I was now too sad and angry at the boys to laugh. The anger from before came back. I sat there for a while and eventually Pony got up and moved to a different room to be upset. I could hear every word that was being spoken, but I don't think that boy's knew that. It started with Johnny apologizing about the haircut. They went back and forth and pretty soon Pony was crying. What a baby. I was about to shut them out when y name came up.

"Why did we have to bring _her _out here? She's been nothing but trouble."

"I know Pony. But I didn't know that in the first place. I just to pity on her. She looked like she really wanted to go. I didn't think she would be like this."

"Why can't we get rid of her? You heard what she said to me. You don't know how close I as smacking her myself."

"Cause if we just 'get rid of her' Two-bit won't be too happy."

"Oh please, had she said half those things to Two-bit, he would've floored her for sure."

"Look, we'll just have Dally take her when he comes to check on us. Even I have to admit she's bitchier than I thought." I stopped listening. Oh, so now I was the bad person here. A bitch. That was it, the last it. The last straw. I didn't care what the repercussions were They wanted bitch, well they had it. I knew just what to do. I forced myself remain composed.

**Later**

They suspected nothing. They came back into the room as if they hadn't been dissing me. We all went to sleep, well, _they_ went to sleep. I pretended to sleep until I was sure they were asleep. I had planned this out. It was almost dawn outside, so they would be asleep for another hour or two. They had tossed me the coat again and I dug through the coat pockets till I found the left over money Johnny would have hastily shoved in there the day he went shopping. There were a few bills and coins. I tossed the bills back into the pocket and looked at the coins. A few pennies, some nickels. I picked out the nickels and tossed the rest back. Twenty-five cents. More than enough. Now I took the shoe off my lame foot and took off the sock. Replacing the shoe I knotted my sock over the end of my stick, so it would be muffled if I tried to move on foot. Now I left the coat where it was and silently snuck out of the house. I had been exploring the area around the church a lot while we were her and had found a short cut toward town. It was definitely shorter than route we had taken to get here. It was five minuet on foot, I had timed it with my crutch. No doubt the boys had no clue it was there. I walked along the path until I came upon the town of Windrixville, and right on the outskirts was the convenience store Jonny had visited. It was closed now of course, but the phone outside of it wasn't. Now one thing I had learned while in geography class was that the small town surrounding Tulsa there was only one police station. Tulsa of course had its own. It didn't surprise me. While I may not have actually toured Windrixville, I knew it was way too small to waste a police station on. Anyway, the police station was located about five miles from here. Plenty of time to put my plan into action. I approached the phone and put in two nickels. I dialed the number.

"Hello Windrixville, Elton County, and Freedon County Police station. What seems to be the emergency." I made my voice sound gruffer and older, like a boy.

"Yes, I found there are some escaped killers hiding in an old church up on Jay Mountain here in Windrixville. I read in the paper there wanted in Tulsa for killing a man." I hung up before the operator lay could ask my name. I went as fast as I could back up to the church to get back inside but was met with a hideous scene. Halfway up the trail, I smelled smoke and saw a bright yellow light. My heart dropped out of my stomach. I hobbled as fast as I could the rest of the way. The entire church was in flames.

"PONYBOY! JOHNNY! SOMEONE HELP! I screamed. I accidently dropped my stick an dropped. I screwed my eyes shut out of fright and kept screaming and almost bit the hand that come on my shoulders, dragging me away from the flames. I felt something really warm o my leg and winced and screamed more as it grew really hot. I opened my eyes to see my dress on fire. I screamed and tried to bat it out, but only succeeded in burning my hands. I heard cussing above me and someone began smacking at my dress. There were sirens now, police I had called, which turned out to be a blessing. Most ran at the church while a good five of them ran toward me and whoever was behind me. I finally turned to see who it was. It was Pony.. And a little behind him was a horrified Johnny. How had they gotten out of the church? I was light outside now and everything seemed like a blur. Cops surrounded me and the boys. I felt as one picked me up and shook me, yelling something. My leg and arms and hands still hurt so I winced. I concentrated on what the nice cop was saying.

"Miss? Miss, we need to get you out of here. Can you walk? Miss?" He asked.

"Can't walk." I mumbled. I was sill staring at the church. The fire was spreading toward us pretty fast, sucking up dry brush and weeds along the way. I was hoisted into t air by the cop and he ran me to one of the waiting cars. I saw Pony and Johnny close behind, following us to the car. We all ended up in the back seat and the car began to drive. We were moving away from the fire, and as we were, I heard multiple explosions inside, like gunshots. That would be the gun, I thought. The police man was talking again as we drove. I turned to him to see he was looking straight at me.

"Ma'am, can you please tell me your name?" I still wasn't able to talk. All I was able to do was make an unintelligible sound.

"Eloise. Her name is Eloise Mathews."

I turned to see Ponyboy had spoken for me. My eyes misted. What the hell had I been doing, calling the cops like that. I mean I had been a total brat since we got here, and I tried to turn them in. Although, if I hadn't been out for revenge, I would still have been asleep when the fire started. The thought sent a shiver up my spine. My cruelness had actually saved my life. I still don't know what Pony and Johnny were doing up. I concentrated on the cop again.

"Dangerous being in a church like that. Better be lucky you kids were out and the person called when he did. If not, things might not have gone so pretty." Lie things were pretty right now. I couldn't have been away from the church more than fifteen minutes. And now…I could still smell the smoke.

"Where are you children from anyhow?" Johnny answered this time, and I was surprised by his honesty.

"Tulsa. We're from Tulsa. We're runaways." The cop looked in the mirror in surprise.

"Tulsa?"

"Yes. We got caught up in a murder rap that wasn't our fault and so we ran to Windrixville." Both me and Pony looked at Johnny in pure shock. He was the one who had killed the boy and now he was just turning himself in. We didn't have anything lose, but he sure did. I kept my trap hut though, even though my head cleared and I was able to actually think. I suddenly was really tired. I think I was tired of having these near death experiences.

"Well, I'm gonna have to book you lot. However, you two don't fit the descriptions of the supposed accomplices." He stated, looking at both me and Pony.

"We cut our hair and dyed it." I answered clearly. My voice sounded a bit weird.

"Very well. Looks like I'll need to book all three of you."

_Great,_ I thought. _Thirteen and in jail for murder._

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I haven't decide if I'll just end this story short or make it a really long story. You do of course that I'm not even close to the end. Please leave me your thoughts on the matter.**


End file.
